The Life of Ashitaka
by storylover17
Summary: This is Ashitaka's life from being born to just before the movie. Find out what it was like for the young Emishi prince before he got cursed.
1. A Prince is Born

**I don't own Princess Mononoke or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the movie.**

All across the hidden Emishi village there was joy and celebration. For the queen of the Emishi had given birth to an heir. The king of the Emishi walked into the delivery hut his wife was in.

The village healer and medium, Hii-sama, was at his wife's side. The old village woman healer just finished washing the baby and wrapped it in a warm blanket. Hii-sama handed the king his newborn baby.

"Congratulations, your highness. You have a healthy son." told Hii-sama.

The king took his new born son in his arms and knelt by his wife's side. The queen looked at her husband and first born son. The child had the same brown hair as both his parents and his father's black eyes.

A smile crossed the queen's face. Her husband gave the young baby to his mother. The baby began to steer and cry.

"Hush now little one. Don't cry my sweet little prince. What should we call him?" asked the queen.

The king thought of a name to call his son.

"We shall call our son, Ashitaka. After the king that ruled when our people were forced into hiding." declared the king.

"Ashitaka, that is the perfect name for our son. Ashitaka, my son, the last prince of the Emishi." said the queen.

Hii-sama approached her king.

"I'm sorry your highness, but you must leave the birthing hut. Your wife has to dress and I still have to attend to her." explained Hii-sama.

The king understood and left the hut. Hii-sama took the baby prince from the queen. She began to help the queen dress.

The queen wore a pink and red kimono. Her waist length brown hair was put in a topknot. She looked over herself then back to Hii-sama.

"Thank you for helping me, Hii-sama. I would not have survived if you didn't help me." thanked the queen.

Hii-sama stood, the baby prince in her arms. She gave the baby back to his mother.

"It was my pleasure to help you my queen. After all I am a healer and the medium of this village. It is my duty to help." proclaimed Hii-sama.

The two women exited the hut. Everyone in the village cheered as they saw their queen holding the future king. Out of the crowd stepped the king. The queen smiled at her husband.

The Emishi king hand changed his clothes. He now wore gray pants, a white shirt with black sleeves, and deer hide shoes. His brown hair was in the traditional bun of Emishi royalty.

Everyone in the village began to celebrate. Men got drunk on alcohol, woman kept their children and drunken husband under control, and elders told stories of days gone by.

Hii-sama quickly approached her king and queen. The queen looked at the village wise woman.

"What is it Hii-sama? What has happened?" asked the queen.

Hii-sama spoke once she caught her breath.

"I looked into the future with the stones and found a horrible sight. I looked into the future of the prince. I saw the mark of a demon. Something horrible will happen in your child's future. I must speak with you immediately." panted Hii-sama.

The royal family followed after the village medium to her hut. They climbed up the latter leading to the raised hut that Hii-sama lived in. On the ground of the hut were a white cloth and the coloured stones Hii-sama used to product the future.

The king and queen sat on the ground. Hii-sama looked at the stones and cast the stones again. A frown crossed the old mediums face. She looked back to her rulers and shook her head.

"I am sorry your highnesses, but I looked into the future again and it was the same. An offal fate is in store for your son. Nothing can be done to change it. All we can do is prepare him for what lies ahead." exclaimed Hii-sama.

The queen began to cry and held her son tighter. The king looked at his wife then back to the medium.

"Is there nothing we can do to help my son? He was just born and his future has already been decided. Isn't there anything you can you, Hii-sama. Anything at all." begged the king.

Hii-sama tossed the stones and looked into the future again. A small smile crossed the old woman's lips.

"I can bless the child so he will have a strong will and pure heart. These are things he will need if he is to survive the trials ahead." explained Hii-sama.

The queen stopped crying long enough to speak.

"Do anything as long as my son can still live." cried the queen.

Hii-sama placed a hand on the young prince's forehead. Ashitaka slightly steered under her touch.

"May happiness and joy surround this child, let it make his heart become pure and may his kind heart be shielded by a will as strong as the mountains." chanted Hii-sama.

The sacred blessing was placed upon the child. Hopefully it would be enough to protect him from the dangers in his future.

**This is the first chapter in my new story. Comment if you like the story.**


	2. Future Foretold

**I don't own Princess Mononoke or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the movie.**

It had been a year since Prince Ashitaka of the Emishi had been born. The young prince had already learned to walk and talk much faster than any of the other children his age. Everyone could agree that the prince was smart and chosen for a great destiny.

Though everyone else in the village rejoiced at how Ashitaka was growing, all it did was bring more worry to the king and queen. Each day could be the time Ashitaka was cursed and forced to leave his people.

The king had noticed his wife's excessive worrying about their first born. He decided to ask Hii-sama to do another stone casting to look into the future. Perhaps something had changed and the prince would not be cured after all.

The royal Emishi family dressed in their finest clothing and walked to Hii-sama's elevated hut. The queen had Ashitaka on her back as she and her husband climbed the sturdy old latter. Inside the hut, as always, sat Hii-sama dressed in her normal red and pink robes and her old gray hair in a topknot.

The old woman stood and smiled. She bowed to the royal family as they enter her hut.

"Greetings your majesties. And what brings the royal family of the Emishi to my hut this early in the morning?" asked Hii-sama.

The king stepped forward a frown upon his strong and handsome face.

"My wife and I have come to ask you to once again look into our son's future." stated the king.

Hii-sama quickly grabbed her stones and began to look into the future. She tossed the stones and snapped a few pieces of bamboo before turning back to the king and queen. Hii-sama frowned and shook her head.

"I am sorry your majesties, but the prediction I have made is the same as it was over a year age. I checked several times and it always ends the same. The young prince will be cursed and there is nothing we can do to change that." exclaimed Hii-sama.

The queen began to cry and clung to her son even tighter than before. The sudden pressure made the young prince begin to cry.

"Don't cry sweetie. Mommy's here and mommy will keep you safe. I promise." silently said the queen.

The king thanked Hii-sama for her time and left the hut with his wife and son. When Hii-sama was sure the royal family had left she turned back to her stones. A small smile crossed the old woman's face.

"The prince might be cursed, but there is still hope. I can see a great power that will free him of his curse. And I see the love of a girl, a princess in her own way, in the prince's future. Yes the prince might be cursed but that curse will lift an even greater darkness from the world and replace it with light." assured Hii-sama.

**So what do you think? Comment if you like the story.**


	3. Kodama

**I don't own Princess Mononoke or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the movie.**

A two year old Ashitaka raced through his village. His mother was chasing after him.

"Hurry up mommy. I want to go see daddy." called out Ashitaka.

"I'm coming Ashitaka. Slow down you could hurt yourself. It's not right for the future king to be seen running around." replied the queen.

Ashitaka always got excited when his father and the other men went out hunting with their bows and arrows while riding their red elk. It always made the young prince happy to hear about the things his father and the other men saw with the forest. For as long as he could remember Ashitaka was in love with the forest. He would probably live there if he had a say in anything.

Soon a herd of red elk being rode by the men of the Emishi came into sight of the village. Everyone cheered and welcomed back the men from the hunt. The hunting was so good than another hunt wouldn't be needed for two whole weeks, perhaps even longer.

The king demounted his red elk and hugged his wife and son. Ashitaka was exited to learn everything his father had seen in the forest.

"What did you see in the forest dad?" excitedly asked Ashitaka.

The king slightly laughed and put his son on his shoulders. The royal family began to walk to their hut.

"I'll tell you everything on the way home. So what would you like to hear about?" wondered the king.

"Everything!" replied Ashitaka.

The Emishi king tried to recall everything he had seen, heard, or even smelled when he was out hunting in the forest. Finally the king had everything straightened out.

"I saw the normal things you would expect to find in the forest. I saw plenty of trees, birds, bugs and even a few wild deer. It was like any other hunting expedition." told the king.

A small cute frown crossed Ashitaka's chubby baby fat face.

"There has to be something you saw dad." declared Ashitaka.

The king recalled something he had briefly forgotten about.

"Well I did see a kodama. You know what a kodama is right son?" asked the king.

Ashitaka vigorously shook his head.

"A kodama is a forest spirit." blurted out Ashitaka.

"That is correct son. Only there haven't been any kodama in these parts since well before my great grandfather was born. So why has one shown up now?" wondered the king.

"Perhaps you can ask Hii-sama about it. She is the village mediator after all." suggested the queen.

The king decided to look into it the next day. Right now all the Emishi ruler wanted to do was sleep.

The Emishi royal family finally made it to their hut. They went inside and fell into a deep sleep, all but the young prince Ashitaka. He stayed up a little longer than his parents and thought of life in the forest and the kodama his father saw.

Perhaps one day he would live in a forest all his own and have adventures and talk to animals. With thought of the forest dancing in his head the young Emishi prince drifted off into a peaceful sleep and dreamed of the day he would live in the forest.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	4. Kaya

**I don't own Princess Mononoke or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the movie.**

The queen screamed out in great pain. Ashitaka, now three, and his father sat outside the birthing hut, A worried Ashitaka looked up at his equally worried father.

"Is mommy going to by alright dad?" asked Ashitaka.

The king put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Your mother will be fine Ashitaka. Soon you will have a little brother or sister." told the king.

A few seconds later Hii-sama came out of the hut. Ashitaka and his father eagerly walked into the hut. Lying on the ground was the queen holding a newborn baby girl in her arms. The king smiled and knelt beside his wife. Ashitaka had to be forced to sit still by his father.

"Congratulations your highness, you have a new baby girl." said Hii-sama.

"What's her name mommy?" wondered Ashitaka.

The king and queen both knew the name they had decided to use if Ashitaka had been born a girl.

"Her name is Kaya. Your little sister is called Kaya, Ashitaka." told the queen.

Hii-sama shooed the king and his son out of the birthing hut so she could help the queen dress. Once the queen was dressed she and her new daughter joined the rest of their family and people in celebrating the birth of another heir.

During the party Hii-sama rushed to the king and queen. Both of the rulers of the Emishi had worried looks of their faces as they saw the old woman rushing towards them. Had their daughter also been plagued by a horrid curse in her future? Was that why Hii-sama was rushing towards them?

"What is it Hii-sama? What is wrong." asked the king.

"Please do say my daughter has also been cursed. I can't learn to know I will lose both of my children will be lost to a curse." cried the queen.

Hii-sama quickly caught her breath and told what she had seen in Kaya's future.

"You need not worry your majesties. I looked into your daughter's future and saw nothing wrong. She will grow, marry and have many children. But she will also feel guilt for what has happened to her brother. She will blame herself for what happened forever. But this quilt will be lifted by a young man she will marry." explained Hii-sama.

The king and queen felt better that their daughter would not have the same fate as their son. But they did feel bad that she would carry the guilt of her brother's exile from the Emishi. They decided to ignore the future and stay focused on the present. After all they still had a party to attend.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	5. Yakul

**I don't own Princess Mononoke or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the movie.**

Ashitaka was excited about today. His fourth birthday had come and gone. To the Emishi that meant Ashitaka was now old enough to learn to ride and get his own red elk.

The king took his son and heir to the stables. A group of six yearlings would be Ashitaka's choice in what elk he would have for the rest of his life.

"Now make your choice carefully son. A red elk is a partner for life. He must choose you as much as you choose him." explained the king.

Ashitaka looked about the yearlings until he caught the eye of a rather small and runty red elk. The red elk was smaller than the other yearlings and Ashitaka could see its antlers were just growing in.

"That is the one I chose father." said Ashitaka.

The king grabbed a rain and put it on the young elk. Then the king, his son and the elk exited the stabled. Ashitaka climbed onto the elk's back (with help from his father).

All Ashitaka had to hold onto was the rains. The Emishi didn't use saddles until they and their elk were older. The king gave Ashitaka some advice about how to ride.

"Use your legs to hold on. Tug the rain right to go right and tug it left to go left. Tug back to stop and release to keep moving. Did you get all that son?" instructed the king.

"I got it dad." assured Ashitaka.

Ashitaka gently kicked the elk with his heels to get him moving. The red elk went into a slow walk. After thirty minutes of riding the king called his son back.

"That is enough practice for today Ashitaka. Now come back here before I make you." called the king.

Ashitaka brought the elk back to his father and got off. A thought crossed the young prince's mind.

"What is the elk's name dad?" asked Ashitaka.

"That elk doesn't have a name son. It is tradition for the rider of an elk to name it. So you may choose this elk's name." answered the king.

Ashitaka thought and came up with a name for his red elk.

"Yakul. Yakul was the name of the king's elk when our people got banished. So my elk will be named Yakul after his elk. Like I am named Ashitaka after that king." proclaimed Ashitaka.

The king smiled and nodded. His son was becoming a stronger leader every day. That also meant his time of destiny also grew closer with each passing day.

**I used some horse riding movements for how the Emishi ride their red elk. Comment if you like the story.**


	6. Sibling Bonding

**I don't own Princess Mononoke or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the movie. **

Kaya hung on tight to Yakul as her big brother Ashitaka guided the red elk by the rains. The young princess was happy to be riding a red elk. Since Kaya was two it would be two whole years until she got her own red elk.

Ashitaka smiled as his sister laughed. It made him feel happy to see his sister laugh. Ashitaka might have been five and Kaya might have been two, but they had to act three times their age. According to Ashitaka's parents, the king and queen of the Emishi, the royal heirs had to act a searten way and it wasn't acceptable for them to act in a way that would harm their family honor.

"Go faster Ashitaka! Faster! Faster!" cheered Kaya.

Ashitaka smiled and looked back at his sister.

"Alright Kaya. Hold on tight. This is going to be fast." told Ashitaka.

Ashitaka walked a little faster and went into a slow jog. Kaya laughed and cheered as her brother guided Yakul through the village. The two royal heirs eventually bumped into Hii-sama.

The elderly medium smiled at the royal siblings. Ashitaka bowed to the elder woman.

"Hello Hii-sama." said Ashitaka

"Hello Prince Ashitaka, Princess Kaya. What are you two doing in the village?" asked Hii-sama.

"Ashitaka's letting me ride Yakul. He's the bestest big brother in the whole wide world." laughed Kaya.

Hii-sama laughed and smiled at the siblings.

"You two should be running along know. It is nearly dark and your parents must be getting worried. Goodbye Ashitaka. Goodbye Kaya." declared Hii-sama.

Ashitaka turned to leave.

"Goodbye Hii-sama. Say goodbye to Hii-sama Kaya." told Ashitaka.

"Bye-bye Hii-sama." sweetly said Kaya.

Kaya waved goodbye to the old medium. When the royal siblings were out of sight Hii-sama began to talk to herself.

"The prince seams so happy now. It is a shame his destiny will one day separate him and his sister forever. But there is nothing we can do to change fate. All we can do is wait and hope for the best." sighed Hii-sama.

The old medium walked back to her elevated hut and began to cast the stones. No matter what happened in the future only time would tell.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	7. A Mother's Feelings

**I don't own Princess Mononoke or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the movie.**

Ashitaka road on the back of his red elk, Yakul. The six year old Emishi prince was pretending to patrol his lands and search for invaders.

The queen of the Emishi and her three year old daughter, Kaya, spotted Ashitaka riding on the hill. The queen called her son to come down and join them on their walk. Ashitaka road down the hill and joined his mother and sister on their walk.

"So what were you doing on the hill Ashitaka?" asked the queen.

Ashitaka looked at his mother with a big grin on his face.

"I was pretending to patrol the village in case of anyone attacked." answered Ashitaka.

A look of horror and shock flashed over the Emishi queen's face. If her son was pretending to fight off intruders that didn't exist, then how long it would it have been until he fought for real? The thought made the queen nervous.

Ashitaka picked up on his mother's sudden show of worry. The Emishi prince looked at his mother.

"Is something wrong mommy? You seam sad? Did something happen to daddy or Kaya? Is the village in danger? Are we going to have to fight against the Emperor?" wondered Ashitaka.

The Emishi queen put on a fake smile and looked at her son.

"Nothing is wrong Ashitaka. I was just thinking. Sorry if I worried you sweetie." said the queen.

"Alright mommy. If you say so. Want to see how fast Yakul and I can run?" asked Ashitaka.

The queen nodded her head. Ashitaka smiled and gripped the rains a little tighter. He gentle kicked Yakul in the ribs and the red elk began to run.

"Come on Yakul. Let's see how fast we can go." whispered Ashitaka.

Yakul ran as fast as he could go in the village. The Emishi queen watched as her son happily laughed as he rode his red elk.

"He doesn't even know he will be cursed. How can one so innocent bear the weight of such a hard destiny? It is just not fair. Ashitaka why did you have to be born to such a horrid destiny?" thought the queen.

The queen had to hold back tears as her son came into view. No matter what happened in his future, Ashitaka would always have the love and support of his family.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	8. Dream Fight

**I don't own Princess Mononoke or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the movie.**

Ashitaka dreamed he was in a forest. The forest was old and a fog covered the ground. Yakul was at the prince's side.

Yakul was wearing a saddle and rain. A red bow, arrows and a long knife were being carried by Ashitaka. The seven year old Emishi prince rode through the mist covered forest.

Ashitaka eventually came to a large lake with a small island in the center. A large tree was on the island.

Suddenly a girl two or three years younger than Ashitaka appeared. The girl had long brown hair, brown eyes and dressed in a torn old dress and was barefoot. She held a spear and dagger in hand.

"How dare you enter this forest human? You will pay. I'll kill you." swore the girl.

The girl lunged her spear at Ashitaka. Ashitaka jumped off Yakul and drew his knife. The Emishi prince stopped the girls white dagger with his knife.

"I have done nothing to harm you or the forest. We have no reason to fight. Violence will solve nothing." shouted Ashitaka.

No matter how hard Ashitaka tried to reason with the girl she kept fighting. The Emishi prince had no choice by to fight back.

Suddenly the red triangles on the girl's spear and dagger jumped off the weapons and landed on her face. Two triangles were on her cheeks and the last in the center of the forehead. At the same time a large purple spiral mark appeared on Ashitaka's right arm. Ashitaka's arm began to hurt.

"My arm! Why is my arm hurting? It feels like it has a mind of his own." thought Ashitaka.

Ashitaka's arm took control over his entire body. The knife Ashitaka carried aimed for the girls' head. The girl jumped back, but the knife still cut her hair to chin length.

The two fought for what seemed like hours. Finally Ashitaka got control over arm again.

The girl was panting and stared at Ashitaka. Ashitaka reached into his saddle pocket and pulled out a dark blue headband and two matching armbands. He tossed the headband and armband to the girl.

"I think you will need these. I apologise for what I did to your hair. I hope we can meet again someday." called out Ashitaka.

Ashitaka climbed back onto Yakul's back and rode back into the forest. The prince awoke back in his room. The mark on Ashitaka's right arm had disappeared. The dream Ashitaka had would be forgotten for many years, but would always be hanging in the back of his mind of eternity.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	9. First Hunt

**I don't own Princess Mononoke or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the movie.**

An eight year old Ashitaka saddled his red elk Yakul. The Emishi prince grabbed Yakul's rains and led the red elk out of the stables.

Today was an important day in the young prince's life. Today was the day Ashitaka went on his first hunt. Ashitaka climbed onto Yakul's back and rode to his father and the other men going out hunting.

The Emishi king smiled as his son came into view. Ashitaka stopped at his father's side.

"Sorry I am late father. I had a hard time finding my bow and Yakul wouldn't cooperate with the saddle." panted Ashitaka.

"That is alright Ashitaka. We are just about ready to leave. Come now ride up front with me. It is only proper for the future king to be seen leading a hunting party." exclaimed the king.

The hunters mounted their red elk and rode to the forest. Ashitaka rode up front at his father's side.

In a matter of moments the Emishi men reached the hunters. The king got everyone's attention.

"We will all separate into small teams and hunt. We will meet back here just before sundown. Now split up and good hunting to all of you." declared the king.

The hunters separated into teams of two and three and disappeared into the forest. Ashitaka and his father looked for prey together in the forest.

The king got off his red elk and looked at the ground. Ashitaka followed after his father and looked at the ground as well.

"What do you see Ashitaka?" asked the king.

Ashitaka looked at the ground in front of him. The ground was covered in numerous sets of tracks.

"I see tracks father." answered Ashitaka.

"Yes they are tracks Ashitaka. And by the looks of it a herd of deer passed by here, not to long go. Come we can follow the tracks and catch up to them in not time." ensured the king.

Father and son remounted their steeds and rode in the direction of the herd of deer. In a matter of minutes Ashitaka and his father found the deer herd.

"Now listen closely Ashitaka. Follow my lead and fire your arrows when I tell you to." whispered the king.

Ashitaka and his father drew their red bows and began to fire arrows. The two Emishi ran after the deer herd until one of the deer fell dead.

The king of the Emishi tied the deer caucus to the back of his red elk and rode back to the village his son following behind him. The two royal men were soon joined by the rest of the hunters.

Back at the village the women took the prey and began to skin and dry the meat. Ashitaka looked over the village and smiled. He knew his people would survive and would one day take back the land that was rightfully theirs.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	10. Brotherly Love

**I don't own Princes Mononoke or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the movie.**

A six year old Kaya and nine year old Ashitaka raced through the meadow near their village. The royal Emishi siblings laughed as their red elk's hooves pounded against the hard ground. Kaya demounted her red elk and rolled down the hill.

"Come on Ashitaka. Come play with me." chuckled Kaya.

"Alright Kaya I'm coming." called back Ashitaka.

Ashitaka demounted Yakul. The prince tumbled down the hill and joined his sister in the meadow.

"What do you want to play Kaya?" asked Ashitaka.

"How about we play tag or hide and seek." offered Kaya.

"That sounds like a great idea Kaya. You go hide and I'll count." said Ashitaka.

Ashitaka turned around and began to count. Kaya turned and found a place to hide. Finally Ashitaka stopped counting.

"…eight…nine…ten. Ready or not here I come." shouted Ashitaka.

Ashitaka looked around the meadow and found no trace of Kaya. He them looked back up to the hill and found that Kaya's red elk was missing. The prince ran up the hill and jumped onto Yakul's back.

"Come on Yakul. We have to go after Kaya. She's probably back at the village." concluded Ashitaka.

Yakul ran back to the village at top speed. The red elk jumped over rocks and weaved around trees as he ran back to the village. Once at the Emishi village Ashitaka went to the stables and found Kaya's red elk in its stall. He put Yakul in his stall before leaving the stables himself.

Ashitaka looked throughout the entire village but found no sign of his sister. Finally Ashitaka admitted defeat and walked back to his family's hut. What Ashitaka saw he couldn't believe? In the center on his bedroom was a sleeping Kaya.

"She must have been hiding here and fell asleep when I was looking for her." thought Ashitaka.

Ashitaka took a blanket and put it over his sister. Kaya slightly moved as she felt the blanket be put over her tiny body.

"Big brother." mumbled Kaya.

Ashitaka smiled at his sister. The Emishi prince got under the blanket and snuggled with his sister.

The Emishi queen was looking for her children. She had already checked her daughter's room and was beginning to worry. She tried to stay calm but made no promises if she didn't find her first born in his room.

The queen opened Ashitaka's door and saw her son and daughter sleeping together. This brought a smile to the queen's face. She closed the door and went to her own room to sleep.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	11. War and Tragedy

**I don't own Princess Mononoke or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the movie.**

The Emishi village was under attack. A band of rough Samurai were attacking the hidden village.

All the men fought back. The king of the Emishi had managed to hold back the samurai and kill most of them. Ashitaka ran to his father's side on Yakul.

"The forces to the north are falling back father. We might actually win this battle." stated Ashitaka.

The king smiled at his son. Though Ashitaka was only ten he was a fine young warrior. A samurai rushed behind the king.

"Look out father!" shouted Ashitaka.

The king turned around but it was too late. The samurai's sword came down and decapitated the king in one blow.

"Father no!" screamed Ashitaka.

The samurai was about to attack Ashitaka when another warrior stopped him. The samurai fell to the ground dead. Ashitaka went to go help fight off the rest of the samurai.

Within the next hour the samurai were all killed and bodies were being burned. Ashitaka went to go find his mother and sister. The young prince found Hii-sama comforting his crying sister and the body of his mother on the ground with a sword in her chest.

Ashitaka got of Yakul and stared blankly at his mother's dead body. Hii-sama approached Ashitaka and put a hand on the young prince's shoulder.

"I am sorry young prince but the queen has died. A samurai came for behind and attacked without anyone knowing. I know this must be hard for you but you must be strong for your sister and our people." exclaimed Hii-sama.

Ashitaka held back tears and walked over to his sister. It was hard for Ashitaka to grasp his parent's death but for his seven year old sister it had to be unbearable.

"Let's go home Kaya." quietly said Ashitaka.

Kaya grabbed her brother's hand and walked back to their hut. Ashitaka let Kaya sleep in his room until she was strong enough to sleep on her own. And it would be a long time before either of the royal Emishi siblings recovered from the tragic loss of their parents.

**Ashitaka and Kaya just lost their parents. The Emishi are without a king and queen. Comment if you like the story.**


	12. Future Visions

**I don't own Princess Mononoke or any of the character. I only own this story and the characters not in the movie.**

A year had passed since the death of the Emishi king and queen. Ashitaka had become much stronger and wiser than any other eleven year old in his entire tribe. Kaya had also taken on more responsibility than a normal eight year old.

Ashitaka was patrolling on top of the hill. He rode bareback on Yakul. Kaya ran to her.

"Ashitaka! Ashitaka!" shouted Kaya.

Kaya stopped at Ashitaka's side. The future king looked at his sister.

"What is it Kaya? Why are you looking for me?" wondered Ashitaka.

Kaya panted and remembered what she had wanted to say to her brother.

"Hii-sama wants to speak with you. She asked me to come and find you. She says it's an emergency." told Kaya.

"I'll go see Hii-sama right away. Come with me Kaya. You can ride on Yakul with me." offered Ashitaka.

Kaya climbed back onto Yakul with help from Ashitaka. The prince looked back at his sister.

"Hold on tight this is going to be a bumpy ride." said Ashitaka.

Kaya tightly grabbed her older brother's waist and held on for dear life. Ashitaka sent Yakul into a fast run. The red elk ran through the village until he was stopped by Hii-sama's elevated hut.

Ashitaka and Kaya demounted Yakul and climbed the later into Hii-sama's hut. Hii-sama smiled as she saw the young prince and princess coming into her hut.

Ashitaka sat on the ground crossed legged. Kaya sat at her brother's side. Hii-sama smiled at the two siblings.

"You wanted to see me Hii-sama." recalled Ashitaka.

"Yes I wanted to see you young prince. I cast the stones and looked into your future. I saw a great destiny. You will become a great leader and have a queen at your side." explained Hii-sama.

Hii-sama explained her vision to Ashitaka. The young prince smiled and liked his future. Once the future had been told, Ashitaka and Kaya left Hii-sama alone. Hii-sama frowned and turned back to the stones.

"The prince only saw what the good in the future was foretold. He did not see the bad. Only time will foretell what is in future for the young prince." sighed Hii-sama.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	13. Training

**I don't own Princess Mononoke or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the movie.**

A twelve year old Ashitaka rode bareback on his red elk Yakul. Ashitaka drew his red bow and shot his arrow. The arrow landed in the center of the target.

Kaya gasped and ran to her brother's side. Ashitaka demounted Yakul and smiled at his sister.

"That was an amazing shot Ashitaka. I wish I could shoot a bow like you can." swore Kaya.

Ashitaka smiled at his sister's excitement. Kaya had been training since she was seven to be a strong warrior like her brother. But no matter how much training she did Kaya was never half as good a warrior her brother was when he was nine.

"Can you teach me how to shoot a bow like you Ashitaka? I want to be a strong warrior like you big brother. Can you please teach me Ashitaka?" begged Kaya.

Ashitaka smiled at his sister. He handed his bow and arrows to his sister.

"I'll teach you how to shoot a bow Kaya. Now take a proper stance like this." began Ashitaka.

Ashitaka spread his legs and acted like he was going to shoot an arrow. Kaya copied her brother and drew his bow.

"Like this Ashitaka?" asked Kaya.

"Yes Kaya like that. Now grab an arrow and aim for the target." instructed Ashitaka.

Kaya grabbed an arrow from the quiver around her waist. The Emishi princess drew her brother's bow and let the arrow fly. It landed right in the center of the target. Ashitaka smiled and Kaya cheered.

"I did it Ashitaka! I did it!" cheered Kaya.

"Yes you did do it Kaya. I've very proud of you little sister. In fact I have something to give you." told Ashitaka.

Ashitaka reached into his pouch and pulled out a crystal dagger. Kaya looked at the crystal dagger necklace that belonged to her mother. Ashitaka put the necklace around Kaya's neck.

"That necklace belonged to our mother. I was holding onto it until I thought you were grown up enough to have it. Today you've proven that you're more than grown up enough to have our mother's necklace Kaya." explained Ashitaka.

Kaya smiled and hugged her brother. The crowned prince hugged his sister back. The two siblings climbed onto Yakul's back and rode back to the village before sunset.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	14. Kaya's Romance

**I don't own Princess Mononoke or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the movie.**

Kaya, now ten, walked through the Emishi village. The young princess was more bored than when she had to attend a meeting with the village elders. Her thirteen year old brother, Crowned Prince Ashitaka, was out leading the hunting party and wouldn't be back until after sunset.

A young boy no older than Kaya ran into the princess. Kaya and the boy rubbed their heads and stared at each other.

"Hay, watch were you're going. You nearly broke my arm." exaggerated Kaya.

Kaya looked at the boy who bumped into her. The boy had black hair in a topknot and wore gray clothing. A red blush came onto Kaya's face when she recognised the boy.

"Sho I didn't know it was you. Can you forgive me for running into you?" stuttered Kaya.

It was obvious to everyone in the Emishi village that Kaya had a huge crush on the young warrior Sho. Sho looked at the princess of his tribe and looked away from her to hide his blush.

"That's alright Kaya. I should have been looking were I was going. It's my fault not yours." insisted Sho.

"No I was the one not paying attention to my surrounding. It was my fault not yours." assured Kaya.

"No I assist it was my fault." swore Sho.

"No it was mine." challenged Kaya.

"No it was my fault!" responded Sho.

"No mine!" shouted Kaya.

The two young Emishi continued to argue for what seemed like hours. Finally Kaya had enough of the argument.

"This is hopeless. Can we just agree to disagree?" offered Kaya.

"I can live with that." replied Sho.

Now that things were straightened out Sho and Kaya began to talk.

"So why are you out here and not with your brother?" asked Sho.

"Ashitaka is out hunting and he won't be back until sunset." answered Kaya.

Sho thought of something and his face got a mad beat red blush.

"Well if you have nothing to do I was wondering if you sort of want of go for a walk with me in the meadow?" embarrassedly asked Sho.

Kaya's blush returned and it was even redder that Sho's blush. The young princess kicked her barefoot on the ground.

"I'd love to go for a walk with you Sho." said Kaya.

Kaya and Sho raced each other to the meadow. The two ten year olds ran faster than an arrow flying from an archer's bow.

When Ashitaka returned to his hut later that night he was existed. The future king took off his shoes and shirt and placed his weapons in his room. Ashitaka grabbed a candle and went to go check on his sister.

To the young prince's surprise Kaya was already asleep. Seeing his sister already asleep made the thirteen year old wonder what his sister had been doing all day.

"What ever Kaya did today had to have been more tiring than my hunting. I'll ask her about it in the morning. Right now I need some sleep." sleepily thought Ashitaka.

Ashitaka closed his sister's door and went to get some sleep in his own room.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	15. Dream Girl

**I don't own Princess Mononoke or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the movie.**

Once again Ashitaka dreamed he was in a mist covered forest. It had been years since Ashitaka dreamed he was in this forest. Now Ashitaka was fourteen and the dreams had started up again.

The Emishi prince was aimlessly wondering around the mist covered forest. Suddenly a pack of Kodama approached the young prince. Ashitaka looked at the small tree spirits.

"Can you help me? I'm lost and don't know where to go. Can you take me to where I need to be?" asked Ashitaka.

The Kodama clicked their heads and turned in the opposite direction Ashitaka had been walking. Ashitaka ran after the thousands of tiny tree spirits. Soon Ashitaka came upon an open field. And in the field was a twelve year old girl.

The girl wore a purple dress, sleeveless white tunic and deer hide shoes. She had a white wolf fur cloak and white wolf fur headdress on. The headdress had two clay wolf ears and a face mask attached to it.

The mask was on the girls head letting her face show. Three red triangles were on the girls face and her face was framed by chin length brown hair and brown eyes. Ashitaka recognised the blue headbands and two blue armbands he had given the girl all those years ago.

The girl noticed Ashitaka and looked in his direction. She raised her white bladed dagger and spear. The girl crouched in a wolf like fighting stance. Ashitaka held up his hand and tried to not look threatening.

"I mean you no harm. I'm not going to hurt you. I swear in the name of the forest I mean no harm." shouted Ashitaka.

The girl must have understood him because she lowered her weapons and dropped out of her fighting stance. Something came over Ashitaka and he walked towards the girl. Surprisingly the girl didn't reach to the crowned prince coming closer to her.

Ashitaka reached into his pouch and pulled out his mother's crystal dagger. He put the crystal dagger around the girl's neck. The girl looked at Ashitaka.

"Who are you? Why have you come to me?" wondered the girl.

"All your questions will be answered in time. I look forward to seeing you again for the first time." swore Ashitaka.

Yakul came out of the fog and into the clearing. Ashitaka climbed onto his red elk and rode away from the girl, not looking back once.

The next thing Ashitaka knew he was awake in his room. The young prince held his head and thought about the dream he just had. Had it all been a dream or was it a vision from the future? Only time would tell.

**Ashitaka's perspective of the second dream where he met San. Next chapter is the last chapter Comment if you like the story.**


	16. Past Present Future

**I don't own Princess Mononoke or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the movie.**

The prince and princess of the Emishi awoke and prepared for another day. Ashitaka and his sister, Kaya, met in the kitchen for some breakfast.

Ashitaka was cooking the food when Kaya walked in on her older brother. The crowned prince looked at what his little sister was wearing. Kaya was dressed in a short sleeved black kimono that ended above her knees, black legbands, long fingerless black gloves, was barefoot, and had her chin length brown hair in a topknot.

"Shouldn`t you be wearing something a little less...revealing." muttered Ashitaka.

Kaya crossed her arms and looked at her brother.

"This is what all the other twelve year olds in the tribe wear. Besides you are dressed in just as much clothing as me." noted Kaya.

Ashitaka was dressed in gray pants, a light blue shirt with dark blue sleeves, dark blue legbands, was barefoot and had his hair in the traditional Emishi bun. The future king looked down at his clothing and back to his sister.

"Point taken. By the way, aren't you suppose to be on patrol with the other girls this morning?" remembered Ashitaka.

Kaya sat on the floor and began to eat.

"Relax big brother. The patrol isn't until later today. The sun has only been up for an hour or so. I have plenty of time. And if memory serves me you have a meeting with the village elders today. So shouldn't you be there and not here, lecturing me on how I dress." responded Kaya.

Ashitaka sat on the floor and joined his sister in eating breakfast. The crowned prince served the stew to himself and his sister.

"I'm going to meet the elders in Hii-sama's hut after I eat. Don't forget that I'm fifteen now Kaya. In two years I'll be king and in another three, you will be married. Times are changing and we have to change with them." replied Ashitaka.

Kaya ignored her brother's speech and focused on eating. Once the stew was gone Ashitaka and Kaya got ready to go outside. Ashitaka grabbed his knife, bow and arrows. Kaya grabbed her knife, put on her mother's crystal dagger and through a bag over her shoulders.

The two siblings exited their hut and went their separate ways. Kaya met with the three girls she was suppose to go on patrol with. Ashitaka got Yakul and rode to Hii-sama's hut.

The prince climbed up the latter leading to the old mediums hut. Hii-sama was gathered with the other village elders in her hut. Hii-sama looked at Ashitaka as he entered her hut.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I hope you haven't started the meeting without me. I'll try not to be late in the future." apologised Ashitaka.

Hii-sama arose and approached the young prince.

"The meeting has not started yet Ashitaka. In fact it will not start for a few hours now. I did a casting of the stones and a great danger is about to shroud over our people. You must warn the villagers in the fields and on patrol. We will warn everyone in the village. No one is to leave the village until the danger has past." announced Hii-sama.

"I'll leave at once Hii-sama. I'll warn everyone of your prediction." told Ashitaka.

Ashitaka climbed down the latter and jumped onto Yakul's saddled back. As the crowned prince road off to warn his people the old medium let out a sat sigh.

"This is the day Prince Ashitaka meets his destiny. There will be no escaping it. He will be cursed and banished from these lands before the sunsets. And he does not even know of his fate. What will we do without you Prince Ashitaka?" silently sighed Hii-sama.

Ashitaka was riding through the village when he ran into his sister's best friend Sho. Sho bowed as the prince approached him.

"Good morning, your highness. Out for a ride I see." said Sho.

"I'm looking for Kaya. Sho, have you seen her? Do you know where my sister is?" asked Ashitaka.

Sho thought of where he last saw the princess of his people.

"I think I last saw her around the northern hills." answered Sho.

"Thank you Sho. And can you tell everyone to stay in the village until further notice? The order comes from Hii-sama herself." told Ashitaka.

Sho swore he would tell everyone to stay in the village. Ashitaka made Yakul race to the northern hills. Little did the young prince know he was only running faster to his new life and closer to leaving his old life behind forever?

**This ends just before the first time we see Ashitaka in the movie. Hoped you like the story. Comment on this story and comment on my other fanfics as well.**


End file.
